Kamui's second twin
by Alice Kai
Summary: if u thought Kamui has one twin star,you are wrong...
1. Chapter 1

''Kamui?'' I asked timidly

''What Subaru?'' he replied, obviously annoyed.

''Why do you look…like you might rip apart anyone at any moment?'' I asked. Kamui stopped dead in his steps and glared at me, his purple/blue eyes made me shiver.

''Why do you think I'm annoyed?'' he asked rhetorically. I kept silent. Kamui sighed and kept walking. When I caught up with him he answered me.

''I agree to go grocery shopping with you and a bunch of people start asking if we are brothers or not, it annoys me…'' Kamui grumbled and clutched his shopping bags. I couldn't help but laughed, which made him more annoyed.

''What's wrong with that? Don't you want to be my LITTLE brother?'' I teased like I've never teased before (now I know how Hokuto-chan and….Seishiro-san felt when they used to tease me). Kamui made a growling noise and quickened his pace.

We made our way to Shibuya's Scramble crossing to get to the train station. The reason we are shopping in Shibuya is because that last fight between Fuuma and Kamui created a HUGE mess. (and by huge I mean two and a half sky scrappers reduced to rubble…Besides the others told me to get Kamui out and about to let off some steam) The Scramble is as usual, crowded with pedestrians and shoppers. When we reached the center of the crossing, Kamui gasped and looked like he was about to collapse

''Kamui?!'' I rushed to his side. Kamui said nothing, but stared at something to his right. Time seemed to stop as I followed his gaze and saw that it wasn't something he was staring at, it was someone. It was a girl. She also stopped in her tracks and met Kamui's gaze.

I gasped when I saw that she looked almost identical to Kamui. She had the same dark hair, so long it reached her waist. Her eyes were the same mesmerizing purple/blue color but, her eyes were a shade or so lighter. Like Kamui, she wore a school uniform. The girl shifted her gaze so she could see me as well. Then she smiled. Angle like that made her look more saint-like than maybe even the Princess. Before neither me nor Kamui could say anything, a huge crowd walked in front of us. When they passed, the girl was gone.

''Subaru'' Kamui said in a dead voice ''She looks more like me than you ever will''

I was to disturbed to laugh at his joke.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

After the encounter with Kamui's 'twin', we decided to report it to Princess Hinoto. I told Kamui it was just a girl who looked like him but, he just won't let it go. But I can understand why he. Being a Dragon of Heaven means to expect everything unexpected…

''Sumeragi-san?'' Kisyuu Arashi woke me from my thoughts. The priestess escorted us, Kamui, Kasumi Karen and I, as usual when any of us wanted to see the Princess. We are currently in the elevator.

''Yes Kisyuu-san?''

''What do you want to talk to Hinoto-hime for? If you don't mind me asking'' she said politely. I shot a glance at Kamui who had his back to me. Wouldn't want to say to much to get Kamui annoyed.

''Well it's not me who wants to talk to the Princess. It's-'' I tilted my head at Kamui. That was like signal to Kisyuu-san to becareful not ask too much..

''Oh, is that so…'' she replied simply.

''You can stop gossiping about me now'' Kamui said sourly, his back still turned towards us. Kisyuu-san and I looked at each other.

The rest of the journey was just Kasumi-san and Kisyuu-san talking about Arisugawa Sorata. When we reached the basement, we saw someone outside the door. I recognized the person before the others.

''Good evening everyone!'' he said as we walked up to him. I was about to ask why he was here when I heard Princess Hinoto's voice in my mind.

''I will explain everything. Please come in''. The gate opened and Kamui marched straight in like he normally does. I heard Kisyuu-san sigh as I followed Kamui into the Basement where the Princess greeted us all. I was surprised to see the other Seven seals waiting for us. Arisugawa-san waved at us, Nekoi-san smiled and the spirit dog Inuki bounded towards me and I bent down to pat him on his head. With the greetings over, the Princess began to 'speak'.

''To thank you, Dragons, for gathering here. I requested everyone except Sumeragi Subaru and Kamui to come to the Diet. I already know the issue you want to discuss with me, Kamui'' the Princess 'said'. All of us were not surprised anymore since we know about her dream seeing abilities. Kamui stepped closer to her without Kisyuu-san's interference.

''So you knew I would meet that girl. You knew I would come to see you'' Kamui's words were not questions but, the Princess nodded, her blind eyes pretending to look at Kamui. Everyone's attention is now on him. Kamui took a breath and asked the question all of us wanted the answer to.

''Who is that girl?'' he asked with desperation in his voice. The Princess shifted, making her hair ornaments jingle.

''That girl is the protector of Shibuya. It is her duty to make sure the dead does not cross the 'shikai', the crossroad that leads to the underworld. You would call her kind Shinigami, a reaper'' the Princess's voice echoed along with our gasps.

''Woah whoa whoa!'' Arisugawa-san blurted. ''Kamui, you're saying you met a Death God?''

''Yes I saw someone, Subaru saw her, too'' Kamui answered with his back towards us. Arisugawa-san turned to me with admiration in his eyes.

''You saw her, too?'' he asked

''Yes''

''Was she hot?'' he asked only to get a very HARD nudge in the stomach by Kisyuu-san. Kamui answered him anyways.

''She looked to be around my age….and she had the same face as me'' he said reluctantly. Everyone gasped except me.

''Ooh! Then she must be cute!'' Nekoi-san mused. Arisugawa-san snorted and received a glare from Kamui.

''Kamui. This is for you'' Princess Hinoto 'said'. One of her servants, clad in Eastern clothes, handed Kamui an envelope and bowed when he took it. Kamui examined the envelope and turned to Hinoto.

''And this is?'' he asked

''A letter from the Shinigami'' Hinoto-hime replied simply. Kamui gasped and almost dropped the letter.

''Please read it out loud, it is addressed to all of you''. I looked at the small envelope in Kamui's hand. He looked at me and I nodded to him. I'm curious about what is written in there. He sighed and opened the envelope. The room felt tense.

''Dear Dragons of Heaven'' Kamui read ''I'm sure the Lady Dream seer would tell you all about what I am. So I'll keep this short. I've heard that the boy who 'holds God's power' is short tempered-'' Kamui stopped and growled. A snicker came from the back of the room and Kamui sent a small portion of his powers at Arisugawa-san. That really shut him up. Kamui cleared his throat and continued reading.

''I would like to meet you all at the Scramble. I cannot leave unless it is a new moon, also I promise to keep you all safe if you choose to come. The Dragons of Earth cannot harm you. Please, come or else the End will be sooner than we'd like'' Kamui paused ''I will wait for you at my crossroad.'' Silence continued after the letter was read. I decided to break it.

''So…are we going or not?'' I asked casually.

''Subaru…'' Kamui turned to me and so did the others ''…if you're going then I might as well''

''Great! Then we'll all go'' Arisugawa-san said excitedly. I looked at the others who all answered with a nod. I looked back at Kamui.

''Kamui?"

"Hmph…Is eight o'clock okay with you guys?'' he replied with a half smile. We all nodded.

"Then go, Dragons of Heaven" Hinoto-hime added.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

We all went home that evening after the meeting. I sat on my bed in my apartment and stared at the photo I keep on my bed side table. The photo taken nine years ago: the younger me with the red and black outfit always used to wear, Hokuto-chan, her elbow on my shoulder smiling with her mouth open, and hovering above us is Seishiro-san in his work clothes and hands on my and Hokuto-chan's shoulders. Painful. Every time I see his face, so close to my and Hokuto-chan's. But, not anymore. Hokuto-chan made sure of that with the spell she had cast to protect me.

It's been two weeks already since he died. Maybe his soul is in hell right now…I'll have to meet again if he really is in hell.

Then it hit me. The reaper Kamui and I met…maybe, just maybe, she can let me see her. Perhaps she can show me Hokuto-chan one more time.

"I have to say sorry" I mumbled as my cheeks burned and my nose stung. But I don't think I have anymore tears to cry now. Tomorrow might give me back the strength to cry if the reaper will let me see my dear sister again.

Morning seemed to have come faster with my urge to be reunited with my sister. I met up with Kamui and the others at six o'clock that evening. When Aoki-san arrived we headed straight to the Scramble crossing in Shibuya. Kamui and I sat together on the train, he was worried that I didn't get enough sleep but I said to him I was worried that he didn't sleep well. The rest of the journey was a blur. All I could think about was how I was going to ask the reaper about my request. When we arrived, Kamui and I lead the others to the crossing. We headed down the center crossing through the heavy crowd.

"This is the place" Kamui said. We stood and waited, trying to not get in any pedestrians' way. That's when Nekoi-san saw that the crowd was beginning to become quieter and quieter….

"What the-?" Arisugawa-san looked down and saw that the white lines of the crossing were changing and twisting underneath us as the crowds of people vanished, leaving us in a grey empty space. The crossing had morphed into a crossroad that stretched beyond the grayness. We all looked round and saw nothing but grey and white. Inuki began to growl and Kisyuu-san stared at the path on her right.

"Someone's coming!" she warned. I immediately reached into my inner pocked and pinched the talismans. Kamui shifted to my side, Arisugawa-san stood closer to Kisyuu-san who was ready to summon her sword. Wind blew at our feet, Aoki-san's doing of course, and Nekoi-san stood closer to the still growling Inuki. At first we heard and saw nothing until we heard giggling…

"Heh, you really are well prepared! Perhaps there is hope yet" a voice like glass came from the road we were all facing. A figure appeared out of the grayness. It was her, the Shinigami. Everyone except Kamui and I gasped when they saw her face and features.

"Gosh, she looks almost exactly like you Kamui" Kasumi-san said. Kamui scowled.

"Hmm? Is it bad to look like me? I'll have you know I'm the most beautiful Shinigami in Tokyo" the reaper laughed when she saw that her words made Kamui speechless.

"Hah! She's good!" Arisugawa-san mused "So ojou-chan, what business do you have with us?"

The reaper came closer and stopped when Inuki barked. She simply smiled her angelic smile and bent down..

"May I?" she said to Nekoi-san.

"Um…Sure!" Nekoi-san answered awkwardly. She looked at Inuki and held her hand out.

"I won't hurt you or your friends, calm down ok? The spirits will hear you" she said sweetly. Inuki sniffed and walked back next to his master. We were surprised Inuki listened.

"Where are my manners? It's nice to meet you all Dragons of Heaven. My name is Kamue, yoroshiku" she bowed formally.

"Whoa! Even your names are similar Kamui" Arisugawa-san said.

"Whatever! What do you want?" Kamui asked impatiently. Kamue walked towards Kamui, I shifted closer to him. I couldn't read her expression. She saw my look and smiled again.

"Sumeragi Subaru-san" she called my name "If you let me finish this chat then you can see your sister sooner. She misses you, you know?" my heart missed a beat. I lowered my head and hesitantly moved aside. She walked until she and Kamui were one and a half meters apart. They look way too similar.

"Shirou Kamui. As the guardian of the Shibuya Barrier, I need your help. If this hidden barrier brakes, the end of the world will be sooner than we would like…"


End file.
